


Testing Components

by DE600



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Come Eating, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Dirty Talk, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, birth kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DE600/pseuds/DE600
Summary: It shouldn't be possible for an android to get pregnant, but the RK800 is a very special prototype isn't he?Hank's a little too into it, and ain't that cause for some guilt?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 117





	1. Whoopsies

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally shame time! Daddy kink and DDLB is just a little too mainstream, why don't we get down to the things I'm into that really call for some kinkshaming? 
> 
> I just finally had to get this out of my system. It's too strong. So this is pregnancy fetish porn, be warned. It's not too intense now but if I can keep writing it it'll just get more intense. 
> 
> I'm both into this, and tokophobic, so there's some realistic negative emotions, guilt over the attraction, fear of the pregnancy, Hank's usual tramua when I can work it in. Hopefully I can push past them and make something sexy in the end.
> 
> Let's get into the warnings.
> 
> So I don't consider this trans Connor but if you want me to tag it I will. maybe androids are beyond gender I dunno, he's a man, he was made with a vagina and a t dick bc I'm 5 weeks on T and I'm ready for mine. His genitals are referred to with some feminine slang terms, like pussy and cunt, there's also hole. I only call his dick a clitoris once to mention that it is developed like a t cock. 
> 
> No rape, no consent issues but Hank does think about knocking Connor up when they have consensual creme pies but Connor doesn't know. 
> 
> There's a hospital setting, nothing intense, just appointments and ultrasounds, Connor gets anxious and worries he might have surgery. 
> 
> Abortion is brought up as an equal option, author is pro-choice. 
> 
> There's fucking, but also lengthy conversation about keeping it or not. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read! This is just for me and my fellow perverts.

Connor was developing a small obsession. It wasn't uncommon for him to become very quickly interested in something and pick it up as a hobby that he consistently worked on until the next one came along and it got downgraded to make room for the new one. But they were mostly hobbies. 

The antiques that now peppered Hank's shelves, the few pieces of Connor's art that hung on the walls, the handwritten recipe book that sat in the kitchen. The skateboard and the fishing poles and the sports equipment that sat dust free in the garage.

Even Connor's prized motorcycle, a 'thanks for saving my life, here's something to start yours' gift from Hank, shortly after the revolution. He worked on it, rode it, used it as a segway to making friends with humans who rode and androids who'd never ridden before.

But this one was different. Hank's newlywed husband was becoming obsessed with babies. It started with cooing over tiny socks and shoes. Little onesies. Being thrilled to hold a coworker's baby, where before he would have been polite but indifferent. But now he was giggling over adorable toddlers. 

It was different for Hank, now when he talked about his late son, Connor was just as interested in the tales of childhood and fatherhood as he was the effect of the discussion on Hank. Connor's interest had grown with Hank taking out the photos of Cole that Hank kept put away in his closet, along with the young boy's toys. 

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows with him though, Connor had increasingly become upset with the knowledge that he and Hank would not be starting a family together, even though he used to be very comfortable with that. Hank had to come to the conclusion that Connor had a very bad case of baby fever. 

But there was nothing to be done about it, Hank wasn't having another child, and Connor wasn't built for childcare in the first place. And he liked their relationship the way it was. No extra responsibilities beyond themselves and their pets and their work. He was very satisfied in their marriage and he thought Connor was too. But he was thinking about having a kid and because they couldn't have any kind of accident, Hank would have to put his foot down and tell him no. 

No adoption. No surrogacy. No kids. No baby. As cute as they were, as handsome as Connor was holding a friend's baby in his arms, the answer was no. 

And if Hank fantasized about knocking up Connor's sweet cunt whenever he came inside of it, he was the only one who knew and suffered for it. A stupid perversion. One he hadn't told Connor about. He didn't need to know about Hank's hypocritical urge to impregnate him. 

Until about a month and a half after Connor's baby fever had begun, about two and a half months after Connor had gotten the eating upgrade, the one that actually let his body process the food he consumed for energy on top of his endless robot energy, that during lunch Connor stopped eating and set down his fork. He made a confused face. His LED spun yellow as he processed something. 

They hadn't been talking, so Hank just kept eating and a kept an eye on his husband. Watched him blink and furrow his brow. 

"You alright, baby?" Hank asked, not expecting an answer right away. 

The rapid blinking stopped, but the LED remained on yellow. And Connor's expression didn't change, still wracked with confusion.

"I detected an abnormality in my abdominal systems. I don't think it's harmful but I couldn't diagnose it myself. I'm gonna make an appointment with cyberlife, I don't think I should go to a shop about this." Connor said without any of his usual confidence. 

"You sure? You want me to come with you?" 

"Yes please. I want you there with me." Connor said, feeling his stress levels rise. 

Hank took Connor's left hand in his across the table, stroked his skin with his thumb until he saw blue light up Connor's temple again. He knew Connor's systems could handle a lot and a blue LED didn't meant he wasn't stressed at all, but it was better than nothing. 

"I made the appointment, they can see me tommorow at noon. We should stay late tonight so we can take off early tomorrow." Connor said, getting back down to business. 

He must be really concerned, Hank thought. Deciding to keep his cool and focus on work was just something Connor did sometimes, Hank knew it would pass. Especially since they could get an answer tommorow. 

They worked late, catching up on paperwork just like Connor had recommended. Since getting promoted to Sargent of the android crimes unit, he had a lot more work to do in general, and worked with Hank less. It was nice to just sit across from him for a few hours. 

Even if his LED kept turning yellow for reasons that had nothing to do with work. Hank almost thought that Connor looked especially pale, even though his skin didn't work like that. 

Once home, it was late, but Hank rubbed Connor's shoulders while they cuddled on the couch after dinner. Rubbed up and down his sides, felt up his chest and stomach and nuzzled his neck. 

"Hank?" 

"Yeah, honey?" Hank said with a kiss to Connor's temple.

"What are you doing?" Connor said, clearly knowing what Hank was doing. 

"Just loving on you. You're beautiful, you know." Hank pressed kisses up and down that pale neck. "You're stressed, I can tell. Let me help." 

Connor's knees came up almost involuntarily, spreading his legs and squirming as the ache between his thighs began. Sometimes he just couldn't deny the impulses that came with hearing Hank rumble in his ear, and with all the touching and the kissing. Hank always knew how to warm him up. 

Especially when one of those big hands slid in between his spread thighs, and started rubbing Connor's hole and his little dick though his underwear. Connor sighed and rocked into Hank's fingers until his hole started leaking slick. Hank worked his hand under the waistband of his husband's briefs while he grinded his erection on Connor's back. 

Connor flinched at the first light touch of fingertips to his soaked cunt before they delved a little deeper, catching a bit of wetness on them to bring up to his developed clitoris to stroke with his thumb and index finger. Getting Connor all the way hard while his other fingers rubbed his sensitive hole, just giving him enticing pleasure instead of stretching at all. Hank knew he could fit. Knew Connor's body would accept him inside like he belonged there. 

"Ha- Hank, please. Bedroom. I wanna-" Connor moaned. 

"Shhh, hush, baby. I'm not done playing with you. I'll fuck you when I'm ready, pretty boy." Hank rumbled in his ear. 

Connor whined pretty for his husband, resuming his rocking so they could both get some friction on their cocks, surrendering to his lovers will, relaxing into the knowledge that he was going to be taken care of. Have his stress taken away, replaced by the pleasure of Hank's fingers pressing into his pussy. Let his walls clutch the digits because he wanted to feel full. 

Hank's free hand had been roaming Connor's body, keeping his mind engaged in case stroking his dick wasn't enough to distract him from thinking about the malfunction. Hank had been pawing at his boy's sensitive chest, feeling on and plucking his nipples, making Connor gasp and squirm, but he needed this hand now. 

He pulled his fingers back out of Connor to play with his small erection again while that free hand snuck in the back of Connor's briefs to finger both his holes. Hank was just as fond of Connor's ass as he was his cunt, and teasing it with a pinky while he focused with his index and middle finger in the much slicker hole was enticing. Hank considered fucking Connor in a position where he could reach Connor's ass later so he could fill both of those tight fuckholes. 

Hank touched and stroked and fucked Connor until he was panting and grunting, thrashing in Hank's arms. Pitch rising every time Hank sucked a hickey onto his neck, pulling the neck of his shirt aside with his teeth and sucked and bit the faux muscle there too. Until Connor shook and came, pulsing and clenching on Hank's digits. 

Hank helped him cool down a little, kissing on his cheek and pulling his hands away, wiping them on Connor's warm skin and his shirt. Those briefs were honestly soaked. 

"Turn around for me, darlin?" Hank whispered honey sweet in Connor's ear. 

"Mmhmm." Connor moaned, twisting to lay on Hank's chest, not anticipating Hank using the position to lift him up while Hank got to his feet to carry him to the bedroom. 

"Oh! Oh, oh my." Connor didn't anticipate how it would feel to have to wrap his legs around Hank's waist right after orgasming either. 

The ache hadn't gone away and he felt so exposed and wet still. His cock was still throbbing as he clung to his lover tighter, still panting in Hank's ear. Pressing sloppy kisses on his neck, getting smothered in long gray hair, tickling across his cheeks. 

Hank managed to open the bedroom door and kick it closed right before depositing Connor on the bed, still clothed in his t-shirt and wet briefs.

Much like Hank, who took the opportunity to strip his own shirt off, revealing flushed flesh, his wide build containing muscle and fat alike, deliciously gropeable all over. And all the curling gray hairs adorning his chest and belly and arms. A thick rug you could run your fingers through, not so much as an inch of smooth skin until you reached his neck or hands.

So very, very human. Connor was obsessed with it. He squirmed in delight at the sight of his handsome husband, felt more slick ooze out and make the fabric of his underwear stick to his vulva. The cool temperature of the liquid against his overheated sex component. 

Hank looked like he was in a similar state, the patch of precum on the front of his boxers was only growing, his cock slipping against the patch of wet that had oozed out of his slit while he had been humping Connor's back for some friction while he was making his husband come on his fingers. Until Hank pulled his boxers off and that drooling cock bobbed and hung low with it's own weight. 

Connor tried to pull his own shirt off, but was too uncoordinated and shakey in the state Hank had him in and Hank had to help him undress. For a price. 

It only took a little coaxing to get the younger man to wrap his lips around the thick cock. Just needed him to open his mouth and take it really, but Connor set upon his new task with gusto, already sliding halfway down so he could properly enjoy the taste and weight. Oh, the taste. Hank always tasted so good, warm, a little salty from his sweat and the sticky precum that Connor could feel at the back of his throat already. 

Connor pulled off and sucked the tip clean, swallowed the clear fluid and took it to the base this time, better than any human ever could. His mouth socket was so full and he loved pleasuring Hank like this. But he was sure Hank would want to fuck him soon, so he tried to savor it, enjoy it. The slide against his lips and the flesh on his tongue, the mushroom head popping in and out of his throat while Hank groaned above him and Connor moaned around him. 

But he only got to enjoy it for so long before Hank turned him around, told him to bend over, pulled his underwear just out of the way and push into that slick cunt. 

Connor was sensitive, and sore after already coming once. Hank stretched him so wide, rubbed all his walls. Hank pressed in deep, groaning in Connor's ear as he leaned over that slim back. 

He rocked a bit, just enjoying Connor's pussy after denying himself any friction while he'd warmed Connor up. Loosened him up making his boy come. Hank loved this, loved making Connor feel good for one, but he was selfish too. After all, he'd gained a through understanding of why humans loved fucking androids so much, their eternally slick holes, the needy clutch of soft velvety silicone, all the ridges inside that massaged his cock as he fucked in and out. Connor's holes always felt like heaven.

And, of course, there was the added benefit of he could breed Connor as much as he wanted without any consequences. No accidental pregnancy to worry about, only filling Connor up with as much come as Hank could pump into him. 

Hank moaned at the idea of Connor later, cum dripping down his inner thigh because he got bred full. Because Hank was secretly endeavoring to put a baby in him, make his lover full and heavy and reliant on Hank.

Hank gripped his boy's waist as he panted on Connor's neck, pressing kisses and sucking hickeys that wouldn't stay as he pounded and fucked. Made Connor moan for him, the sweet sounds of a bitch taking cock rising and falling in pitch.

Fuck, he knew he was getting bred didn't he? He knew what Hank was going to do to him? He knew he had no choice. His only fucking purpose was to take cock, take come and any baby that Hank put in his belly. Like a good boy. 

"Fuck, you're such a good boy, Connor. I love you, baby. Take it. Fucking take it. You're gonna. Gonna make me, make me come." Hank panted, cock twitching in time with his nasty, perverted thoughts. 

"Mm! Please, want it, wanna come again!" Connor cried out. 

He was rocking his hips back in time with Hank's thrusts, both of them grunting with the increased pressure every time Hank's tip kissed his cervix. Connor got so fucking loud near the end, he loved it so much.

"Please, please, I want your come, come in me, pleeease..." Connor groaned. 

And that's all Hank needed to hear, his bitch begging for his seed. He had the forethought to reach around and stroke Connor off between his thumb and forefinger through his own orgasm so Connor could come too. 

A shiver ran up his spine as his cock pulsed and he buried himself in deep, making Connor choke as the warmth filled him right up. A few more rocks back onto Hank's throbbing dick and into his seizing fingers made him come too, tightening on his cock and squeezing out the last drops into his hole.

They both grinned as they came down, both of them separately enjoying that Connor just came with Hank's come inside of him. Connor just liked the sensation and the closeness. Hank was still in the fantasy that that would increase Connor's fertility.

Hank almost laughed darkly at the thought that he was trying to knock Connor up without him knowing, but the guilt hit him that he was using his husband for his stupid kinks so Hank buried the thought. He was just having normal unprotected sex with his husband, who was an android. 

He didn't have to make it weird. 

Hank kissed the back of Connor's head. Helped Connor to his feet so he didn't stumble and laid him down on his side in bed. Admired how gorgeous his pussy was between his cheeks before kissing his hip and going to get them both a rag so they could go to sleep. Having accomplished the mission of relaxing his worried husband. 

Connor lounged in their bed, trying not to drip on the sheets while he was enjoying his afterglow.

This was why he'd never upgraded to a phallic plate, Connor loved being fucked in the ass too, but nothing felt as perfect as Hank in his body here. Felt so right. Hank's come in him felt so right. 

The jury was still out on whether or not fucking Hank with his own cock would be better, as much as Connor loved fingering him and eating him out. But Hank wasn't always up for that, and Connor was happy and satisfied with the way they had sex. 

So Hank wiped him clean and they climbed into bed and snuggled up, and Connor almost forgot about the malfunction in his lower abdomen before he slipped into sleep mode. 

...

"Mr. Anderson?" 

Connor stood, looking expectantly at the nurse. 

"If you and your companion would come with me, please." She held the door open for them. 

Connor had dropped Hank's hand when he stood, but clutched it as soon as he was able again. 

It had been a few hours since they'd arrived after working their half day. Connor had been hooked up to more diagnostic tools than he would really care for. Checking out his software, his hardware. The more they checked and scanned him the more likely he thought it was that they would schedule him for a 'exploratory surgery' to examine his biocomponents closely. 

He didn't want that. His anxiety kept growing with every new face inspecting his body. 

And they'd kept bringing in new specialists, luckily for Connor most of them had resumed work at the cyberlife tower, and took personal interest in him. Partially because he was a prototype, partially because he was a head of jericho. If the RK800 had a problem, most were happy to assist. 

But that didn't explain why every person who examined him had to call in someone above them. It didn't explain why they wouldn't answer any of his questions. 

Hank and Connor were both left biting their tongues, trying to be patient. As much as they both wanted to rage in their confusion and fear, at being kept in the dark, they knew these people didn't have their answers, only more questions. Wasting their time with aggression wouldn't help the sinking feeling in their guts. 

With every frown and every "let me call someone", those pits grew deeper and they clutched their joined hands harder.

Finally it seemed that they got the right specialist. Probably because she introduced herself as such. 

After being led to yet another examination room, this time with a very human feel to it, one where they even wanted Connor to sit on the examination bed they were finally greeted by the doctor who the nurse had claimed should know exactly what was going on and why Connor had detected a benign malfunction in his abdomen.

"Hello gentlemen, I'm Dr. Deitrich, so we've got an abnormality in the lower abdominal cavity of a RK800, yes?" She said, reading off of her chart and looking up to make eye contact with her patient. 

"Yes ma'am. It's a sort of electromagnetic thrumming in the cavity but no diagnostic I've been able to run says that it's a problem. It's remarkably odd for something like that to be benign, right?" Connor answered, squeezing Hank's hand. 

"Well, with prototypes, this isn't as alarming as you might think. You're not privy to all of your experimental functions. I actually had a hand in creating the function that you're experiencing, but I want to check something quickly before I explain it. Could you lay back and lift up your shirt for me, Mr. Anderson?" 

Connor was taking steady breaths, biting down on his nerves now that there was a stranger in the room who knew more about his body than he did. But she was making him nervous. 

"It's Sargent, actually. Or, just Connor." Connor said, lacking confidence in such an uncomfortable situation as he lifted his shirt above his regulator. 

"Alright, Sargent, if you could just lie back on the table for me." Dietrich said, pulling yet another scanner across the room. 

It had a small screen on it, and a hand held peice that has a bit of a curve. She asked Connor to remove his skin and make his chassis translucent so she could properly scan and see. 

Hank kept his eyes on Connor, who was keeping his eyes on the screen. 

After a moment, she settled the device largely in one spot under Connor's faux belly button. A sound came from the scanner. Hank heard the thrumming noise that must have tripped Connor's sensors yesterday. Why did it sound so familiar? Why did all of this feel so familiar?

"That's just what I thought. You can put your shirt back on, Connor." The doctor said, putting her machine back in order. 

"Do you know what it is? Am I okay?" Connor asked, pulling his shirt down and sitting up in a less vulnerable position. 

"Yes I do. So as a prototype, you were given a few prototype biocomponents than had nothing to do with your overall function. This is one of them." She paused. 

She was clearly trying to decide how best to put this. Hank's heart clenched, knowing this would be bad news. 

"This is a uterine biocomponent, you're six weeks pregnant, Connor." Dietrich said simply in the end. 

"That's not possible..." "Bullshit." The husbands said at once, softly, disbelieving.

Dr. Dietrich gave the husbands an empathetic smile, trying to gracefully acknowledge their shock. 

"I'm afraid it is possible and it's the truth. It wasn't a malfunction at all, it was the fetal heartbeat that you were detecting." She said calmly. 

Connor's chest rose and fell with every controlled breath. He was now hyper aware of his body, paying careful attention to what he now knew was a human heartbeat as well as keeping a close watch on his own thiruim pump to make sure it didn't fucking explode on him. 

Hank felt like he was going to be sick. Connor was pregnant? Shit. 

"How is this possible?" Connor asked quietly. 

"You were one of the last tests for it, I don't even think you were supposed to actually use it. As a combat prototype, I believe your team only wanted to see how the biocomponent itself would respond under stress and under damage to the rest of the host body. It's actually in very good shape, I know you've experienced an assault or two between your employment and the revolution." She hesitated, still clearly used to thinking of androids as machines and just now realizing that might be offensive. 

Connor couldn't be assed to care, he's gotten into fights, he's been shot, he didn't care about that right now. 

"Then why did it activate? How did it.. Get this far?" Connor asked shyly.

"You just had the digestive upgrade right? In the lab, we have to nourish these fetuses ourselves. But it would seem that you eating regularly, with your human partner, has given an embryo and fetus enough nutrition to grow. And of course, impregnation occured naturally, you have eggs that released on a human like schedule. If you've been sexually active, you've likely conceived before, and just lost the pregnancy because there was no nutrition." 

The doctor seemed both fascinated by the situation and a bit awkward about the married couple who didn't seem happy about this situation in the slightest.

"So if I hadn't gotten the upgrade..." Connor whispered to his husband. 

"Don't blame yourself. We haven't exactly been having safe sex." Hank whispered back the small joke, hoping to cheer both of them up a little. Make light of what he saw as a shitty situation. 

Connor huffed in response, but his expression was soon pinched again. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Hank. Taking in his features, wondering what his child would look like, nervous about the possibility of making him a father again. 

Hank looked back to the doctor however. 

"So, what are his options? I doubt Cyberlife is gonna let him walk off easy with a piece of their equipment." Hank asked gruffly.

Dr. Deitrich didn't look amused at what Hank was insinuating but when Connor turned his head in her direction she spoke.

"you still have your usual three choices with an unplanned pregnancy, you can terminate the pregnancy, or you can carry to term and give birth and then have the option of giving them up for adoption or raising the child yourself. 

But here's where things get interesting, you also have to choose whether or not cyberlife, as owned by Jericho, gets to keep your uterine biocomponent. 

So termination could look like your standard procedure, and you would keep your uterus, or choose to have it removed. The next one is a little tricky, and would end the situation for you but we might be able to continue the pregnancy without you. We could remove your womb entirely and see if the fetus can survive in this component without you. But we can't be sure if this component needs to be in an android to work or not, if it does that would stop the pregnancy, if it doesn't, we would be able to grow the fetus here in the lab and have to deal with the tricky parental rights. Ultimately, we would do whats in the best interest for the baby at that point, so you might still be legal parents after removing your pregnancy." 

"And the other options are carrying to term?" Connor said quietly. 

"Yes. There's still a high chance you'll miscarry, or might need some assistance giving birth. Because you were assigned a male gender presentation, you might have difficulty giving birth due to your hip size and might need a sort of c section to deliver instead." She paused, seeing the indecision on Connor's face. 

Connor leaned into Hank's side, clutching his hand between them. He couldn't force himself to make eye contact. 

"Of course, we all do believe that you can carry a healthy fetus to term, Connor. This component was in the last stages of prototype development. All these things can happen with a normal human pregnancy too, you're high risk, but you'll be better monitored than any human. You can run your own diagnostics on you and we can give you the software to monitor your pregnancy as well." She reassured him. 

Connor didn't look reassured. He was staring almost blankly at the floor. He was taking deep breaths, deeper than the ones Hank was taking. Connor was actively monitoring his husband's vitals for comfort. He found it slightly uncomfortable that he couldn't monitor the baby's vitals beyond the heartbeat that he'd noticed in the way it affected his other components.

"If we gave the baby up for adoption, you wouldn't have anything to do with it? It'd just be a normal adoption?" Hank spoke up. 

"Hank. Why are you making assumptions?" Connor snapped at him. 

"I'm not, I just want all the information. Getting nothing but bad news today so might as well get it all out of the way." Hank stood his ground.

Bad news? Connor should have expected that. Hank didn't want another child. But now Connor was in the process of bringing one into the world and Hank definitely had some negative feelings about that. 

Hank probably wanted Connor to have the abortion. Connor couldn't be sure what he wanted at the moment. It was just too shocking to think that he, a male android, had been impregnated. He could make history. He could make a family with his lover. It was daunting. 

Hank just didn't want to go through the pain of losing a child again. Or losing a pregnancy through miscarriage after deciding to have a child, even though that was less devastating. Still hurt. To get his hopes up.

The doctor hesitated. "You would be the legal parents, so yes it would be a normal adoption process based on your choices. But those are your options for abortion and for carrying. And we urge you to donate the component once it's... No longer occupied, so that we can study it. If you give birth and raise the baby yourself, we might reach out to evaluate your child, to see how they differ from a baby carried by a human, but it wouldn't be anything obstructive to your lives." 

The couple was at a loss for words. Or, at least words that they'd feel comfortable sharing in front of a stranger. 

"I think we have the information we need to discuss our descion. We'd like to go home now, if that's alright." Connor said quietly. 

Hank took care of all the signing out and paying for their appointment while Connor was in shock and walked him to the car. Hank didn't touch his husband, keeping a polite, friendly distance that felt familiar to Connor from the many months of being professional with each other at work. It was familiar, but not comforting. But maybe nothing was comforting right now, if Hank had been touching him he would have gotten overwhelmed. At least he wasn't so upset he was actively trying to put distance between them. 

Hank even opened the car door for Connor, like he always did. Hank was trying to be considerate. He wasn't upset with Connor. Upset with cyberlife or the universe maybe. But he couldn't get mad at Connor when it was Hank's fault Connor was pregnant. 

Hank didn't wear a condom. Hank had never gone to get that vasectomy he'd been wanting to get. Hank didn't check and double check that Connor was sterile, although that one wouldn't have helped, Connor didn't know he was fertile in the first place. 

His cock stirred at the notion. That he'd been cream pie-ing Connor's fertile pussy for months. That his seed had taken and was making a home in his boy's body. 

Hank mentally shook it off. This was bad news, a less than ideal situation. How hot it would be to watch Connor's belly swell had nothing on his trauma. Had nothing on how serious the situation was and the way it made him feel like shit. It wasn't to be taken lightly, and they both knew it. 

But Connor still thoughtfully laid a hand on his stomach on the drive home, lost in his own inner world. Going over the options. An abortion would be best for his career, his new responsibilities as Sargent, as well as his very new marriage with Hank. He didn't want to hurt his husband with the thing that would hurt him the most. But he was so curious. And part of him did want a family with Hank.

They pulled into the drive and connor didn't move, still going over the options. Abortion. Adoption. A family? 

Hank opened his car door again, gesturing for Connor to get out. They went inside and Connor sat on the couch, Sumo's head in his lap. The dog had been acting strange with Connor lately, he supposed that now he knew why. Maybe something about his scent had changed when he was fertilized. 

Hank had gotten a drink. A very stiff drink. Slammed the first double shot of whiskey, and poured another to sip on. He ambled back to the living room, where Connor was sitting stiffly, and Hank sat katty corner from him in an arm chair that he turned so they could talk face to face. 

"So. Do you know what you want to do?" He said simply. 

It was Connor's choice, Hank reminded himself, you can give your opinion, but that's Connor's body. And you wouldn't ever compromise on Connor's consent. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I know if I have an abortion, life will go back to normal, but what if having a baby is a good change? I do want a family with you, but I don't know if I'm ready, Hank. I'm so young. What if I can't be a good parent without more life experience. What if we don't parent well together, what if we're too different?" Connor's voice shook as he nervously rambled, feeling safe enough at home to show weakness he didn't like feeling. 

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Con. Look. We don't even need to talk about what I want and why, you already know I didn't want to have another kid. It doesn't need to be explained. 

You got one choice to make right now, by yourself and I'll support you best I can. Right now, you decide if you want to carry to term, or have the abortion. Okay? 

The pregnancy is your descion alone, parenting is the joint descion. So unless you're applying for maternity leave, I don't even need to be apart of the situation." 

Hank scowled as he finished, taking a mouthful of black lamb and swallowing it down. 

It was something he'd been working on in their relationship damn near since it started, saying the right thing to support Connor even if he didn't feel very supportive. Because once he said it, he was a man of his word. And he was going to do and say what was right, fuck his inner selfishness, fuck his anger. He had people to take care of. And Connor was the most important. 

So even though Hank wished he'd never sunk his dick between Connor's legs, even though he just wanted life to go back to normal so he didn't have to think about parenthood and fatherhood more than he already did. Even though he wished he didn't feel the urge to spread Connor's legs right now and claim him in celebration of fulfilling Connor's 'purpose' of taking his seed, Hank bit down his feelings and promised Connor a man he could depend on. 

"Okay... It'd be a very important scientific endeavor, if I did it." Connor said, beginning to bounce his thoughts off of Hank like he always did. 

Hank knew exactly what was going on. "That's true, I'll bet it'll be really good data, especially coming from the android who was built with it in the blueprints. But it doesn't have to be you." He said, taking a sip now that he felt a little of the alcohol in his veins. 

"I know. And I am curious, but what would happen at work? They'd want me to take at least six months off, they'd prefer it if I took the whole... Nine months." Connor hesitated, nervous at the idea of spending close to a year incubating. 

Hank noticed. It made him blush, and not from the whiskey. 

"There's no replacing you, but doctor's orders are doctor's orders. You're setting a precedent that your employer needs to respect your rights. Someone would have to step in for a lot of your duties though and I don't know who it would be." Hank tried to provide the whole picture. 

Now it was Connor's turn to blush, of embarrassment though. 

"I actually kind of hate the idea of having to ask for maternity leave, or to have anyone see me.. pregnant. It feels like such a private thing." He said sheepishly. 

Hank really tried not to go to a dirty place with this one, but it was hard not to. Keeping Connor's pregnancy a secret by not letting him leave the house. Where only Hank could watch him grow and swell and struggle with the heaviness in his womb. Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen indeed. 

Hank didn't answer this one, not trusting his voice to not go dark and order his knocked up slut to the bedroom. 

"I'm conflicted, Hank." Connor said, powering through the awkward. "On one hand, it just seems so invasive and awkward and awful, but on the other... It's sort of romantic isn't it? Doing this with you... And I'm really curious, I think I want to know how it feels. But I'm really scared to find out." 

Hank gave him a small smile, maybe more of a smirk. Connor returned it, understanding that Hank agreed. 

"I haven't made my descion." 

"You don't have to for a little while. You got time to think it over." 

Hank had a sinking feeling he knew what Connor wanted. And his mind was stupidly torn between coming to the realization that he was going to have another child, and the lust driven monster screaming that he'd knocked Connor up. 

It was almost two weeks of thinking about it before Connor decided he was keeping it. 

Two weeks of thinking about how careful Hank was with him now. Of convincing himself that he shouldn't miss out on what might be a once in a life time opportunity for an android to have a human baby. 

The sentimental reasoning of wanting a peice of his mortal husband even when he was gone. A child he made with the love of his life. Even though in the midst of their talking it over, giving the baby up for adoption, hopefully to a couple they knew, was the most likely way to handle Connor carrying. 

Two weeks of scanning the growing fetus and eating to support it and wondering wondering wondering what it was going to feel like for it to kick and grow heavy in Connor's belly.

Wondering why his husband keeping getting hard or masturbating whenever Connor mused about these things with a hand on his stomach.

But Connor had decided. He wanted to do this, truly. Wanted to experience it for himself, create the data, create a life with the man who was responsible for his awakening. Curiosity won out over his fear in the end. 

Hank had been very quiet about Connor's statement. Resolutely saying that he'd support Connor in anything, including this. And they didn't have sex that night, upon Hank's refusal, even though Connor could scan and tell that Hank was very aroused. 

The why really concerned Connor. Hank was refusing sex, but frequently masturbating, almost shamefully. Hank was clearly still attracted to Connor

But after another week of Hank walking on eggshells with Connor and his maternity plan. Paternity plan? Regardless, Hank was clearly feeling more awkward and less depressed than Connor had anticipated. 

Maybe it just hadn't set in, maybe Hank was still working through his feelings. But after another night of refusing sex but still masturbating in the shower before bed, Connor was getting fed up. If Hank wasn't going to touch him when he wanted to be touched, maybe he shouldn't go ahead with this. Maybe Hank wouldn't be the father Connor expected him to be. Maybe... This was a mistake. It wasn't too late to call his doctor and tell her he changed his mind, that he didn't want to be pregnant anymore. 

If he couldn't experience all of this with Hank it wasn't worth it. He didn't want a baby anywhere near as much as he wanted his husband's attention. Especially when he wanted Hank to feed him because he was getting alerts about eating regularly now. Especially when he just found himself a bit more needy emotionally. 

And especially when Connor found himself wanting more sex already, the code making all this work making him want more attention from his baby's father. 

Connor knew he had to do something about it. So that day, he didn't mention the pregnancy. And he didn't ask for sex. Until bedtime. Where he tried one more time. 

Most nights, Connor would have to decide himself if he was going to sleep or staying up. He could be functional for days on end and usually only slept more often than that for the intimacy of sleeping next to Hank. He'd usually take the time to work on his projects around the house, or the bike and the car in the garage. Most androids were up all night too and nighttime was a good time to go socialize. 

But his doctor had warned that he should be getting more frequent rest cycles to aid development. So Connor climbed into bed with his husband and curled up next to his side while he sat up and read in bed. 

Connor started in easy. Kissing Hank's side lazily, affectionately. Hank responded by petting Connor's hair. Connor was grateful that Hank was still being affectionate, even though he'd expected Hank to withdraw. He liked having his hair pet. 

Test one, positive. Time for phase two. 

Connor shifted, squirming as he sat up to cuddle up on that thickly muscled arm and pressed kisses to that bearded cheek and down to his neck, that Connor knew was very sensitive. 

Hank winced. "Con, not tonight, baby." 

Connor scanned. Hank was *aroused* why wouldn't he touch him? 

"Then when? You've been avoiding me. You haven't touched me in two weeks, not since we went to cyberlife. I want to know why." He had to fight the shake from leaking into his voice. Stupid software. 

Hank at least looked guilty about it. 

"I thought we were good, Hank. I know you're a bit upset that I decided to keep it, but I don't know why it's only manifesting in the bedroom. Why can't we talk about how you feel instead of you shutting me out?" Connor said sincerely, he got up to sit on his knees facing Hank, imploring him.

Hank muttered under his breath. "Because fucking you is what got us in this mess in the first place." 

He knew Connor could hear him, it didn't matter. 

"You feel guilty? Hank neither of us knew. And I'm clearly not upset that you got me pregnant. I'm excited to have your baby. I know it's a tough topic but -" 

"That's not it." Hank interrupted. 

The existential dread hadn't set in, Hank was only obsessed with ruining how hot this was for him. He could worry about parenthood when the baby got here. For now, he just wanted to worship Connor's body. 

Revel in Connor's fertility. In Hank's own virility. That his lover was going to grow, get full, heavy, cumbersome, swollen, needy. And it was all Hank's fault, Connor's fault too because he couldn't keep his legs shut. Kept begging for come until it knocked him up. 

That's what Hank felt guilty about. He did this to Connor, without his consent. That he was sexualizing this. This beautiful, normal thing that made families. He was sexualizing it because his dick started the whole thing. 

Maybe he should just fucking expose himself. Maybe then Connor wouldn't mistake him for a good man anymore. 

"Then what? Do you think... Are you not... Is it because I'm not human? Hank I just don't understand." Connor sounded like he was about to cry. 

Fuck it. He couldn't go the whole nine months like this. 

Hank grabbed Connor by the shirtfront and pulled him in for a kiss. Connor desperately kissed back, they pushed and pulled together. Connor's hands cradled Hank's face as he moaned into his mouth before pulling away. 

"Hank?" 

"This is my fault, and I like it." Hank said, fire in his eyes. "I think it's hot. I think it's fucking sexy. I knocked you up, Connor. I came in you and I knocked you the fuck up." 

*Oh* Connor didn't expect that. But Hank's demeanor immediately made him feel small. Vulnerable. As Hank made it clear that it was his doing that Connor was actually in the vulnerable state he was in now. 

Connor felt his heartrate tick up and noticed the steady human heartbeat in his belly in turn. He felt his stomach and sides quiver. He got inexplicably wet. His thighs twitched with the urge to spread for his human. 

He... Liked it too. That Hank liked him like this. In this state. That he'd put him in.

"So are you gonna run screaming for the hills? Knowing that I've been thinking about this every time I came in your body since I started fucking you? Knowing that all I want to do is bend you over even though it's fucked up that I can't fucking wait for your belly to grow? It's sick, Connor. It's sick that I want this." Hank growled, pushing Connor back onto his back on the bed, crawling on top of him. Looking like he hated himself more and more the longer he spoke. 

"I want you. And I want you to want me." Connor said breathlessly. No shame in spreading his legs beneath his husband. 

"Seriously? I'm not some creep to you? Not taking advantage?" Hank murmured, lowering himself to kiss Connor's neck. 

"Never. You're my husband. If you want to knock me up. Make me have your babies. You're well within your rights to. I'm just a hole for you to fuck and come in aren't I?" 

Connor always liked doing this. This sliding scale from devoted love to saying dirty things in a sweet voice to turn his lover on. Innocent words on his tongue and a low needy voice. Filth dropping from his lips in the most pure of tones. He knew how to push Hank's buttons and a brand new kink that they were probably taking too far was the way to do it. 

Hank throbbed, he still felt guilty but holy shit he could have been having this the whole time? Could have bred Connor with purpose. Made him beg for a baby in his belly. Fuck. 

"I think I'm glad I did this to you. Think I'm looking forward to it now." Hank resumed his kissing and biting

"Yeah?" Connor gasped.

"Yeah. I did this to you. I fucking did this to you." Hank growled.

He pulled Connor's underwear down and played with his already soaked pussy. His boy fucking liked it. He liked being all knocked up. 

"I think you're so fucking hot like this, God you're only gonna get hotter. Every morning you're gonna wake up just a little bit more perfect, honey." 

Hank sucked on that pale collarbone while Connor moaned while he was finger fucked. Until he started giggling. 

"What? What's so funny?"

"You have a pregnancy fetish." 

Clearly it just fucking hit him, the shock easing away until it actually sunk in that that was what they'd been upset about it. It was funny. 

"No shit, Connor." 

Hank almost got upset, almost, because Connor surged up to wrap his arms around Hank and shove his tongue in his warm, wet, very human mouth and eased his heart. He broke away and grinned with a small press of lips. 

"That's kind of hot."


	2. Belly Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if they're gonna sexualize Connor's pregnancy... 
> 
> Hank and Connor have sex to pregnant porn, it kinda goes too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fetish porn!! Even more fetish porn!!! 
> 
> I don't even know how to prepare you for this, uuum more Connor pussy, some cock warming, some come eating and the cherry on top is a little bit of birth fetish so if this is too much for you, it's not getting better from here

Hank had quite the collection of pornography for his shameful perversion. Saved on his desktop and shared to his phone. Before they'd gotten the big news, it had been a dirty secret that helped Hank through sneaky jerk off sessions, wishing he could get his lover that big and round. 

Hank would figure he had a solid time chunk of time to just watch someone rub their big pregnant belly, just like that, or while they were being fucked. Just gazing at good photos of gorgeous bumps and the plump pussies between the thick strong thighs holding it up when he thought he wasn't going to get caught. 

He'd pull up the photos and the videos while he jerked off, imagining getting to touch. Imagining he was the reason they were in this condition. Just admiring the generous curves of someone so heavily pregnant, obsessed with the fertility who only had another month or so to go until they pushing.

Of course the market for this was mostly women. Full feminine figures. Curvy fertility goddesses. But he cherished the few and far in between content of men with their swollen bellies too. 

Men that Connor was going to look just like, minus the chest scars. Flat chest making his heavy stomach look that much bigger. An aching t cock hard and needy just above his dripping cunt. 

And of course, as nosy as the investigative prototype was, Connor wanted to see all of his porn. Trying to optimize everything in their lives that he could, including their sex life. And since Hank had the experience, both with his dirty little fetish and with supporting a spouse through pregnancy before, Connor was practically up Hank's ass with questions. 

Connor was barely showing at twelve weeks. If he'd been human Hank might have just thought he had just gained a little weight. But no, everything in Connor's carefully calculated diet was going straight to the womb that was starting to press on his tummy. 

Connor seemed to like it just as much as Hank did. He kept catching him inspecting that small change. Other than his baby fever, which he was now feeding now that he had a baby on the way with way too much shopping, Connor didn't have many, if any symptoms other than his little tummy. 

He was an android, he didn't get sick, he didn't feel pain. He didn't have hormones for a fetus to mess with. His body ran efficiently. But all the best parts of the first trimester were in his code. 

Hank suddenly had the most needy cuddle bug he could ever ask for. Connor needed so much attention, the 'baby code' as they dubbed it making him emotional and affectionate. 

It was making him fucking horny too.

If Connor had been attracted to Hank before, if he'd enjoyed feeling claimed in the bedroom before, that had nothing on having Hank's baby. Nothing on watching Hank and knowing he was the father of his child. 

Knowing damn well that Hank was the reason he was feeling a little weight in his core. That the reason he was feeling that was Hank had opened his legs and fucked him. 

It was emotionally overwhelming, Hank had put a *baby* in him, and Connor's programming hadn't seemed to have caught that just yet because the overwhelming urge to breed had taken hold of his body, even as his tummy started to swell.

Between the pregnancy itself making Connor hopelessly aroused, and the affect it had on Hank, Connor really wanted to see what Hank saw in knocking up sluts that couldn't keep their legs closed. And the things that were going to turn Hank onto him as he progressed. 

This little weight was only going to get heavier. 

Hank knew his slim husband, his twinky pretty boy was probably going to be all belly when he was further along. Deeply looking forward to that moment where from the back, he wouldn't look pregnant at all, until he turned and that heavy curve in the middle came into view. 

Hank definitely had a few gifs of that sort of thing saved, from back when Tumblr was a steady place to get your jerk off material. Fuck, Hank was looking forward to this whole pregnancy, especially since he was already getting plenty of pregnant pussy wrapped around his cock, but the bigger, the better.

So that's what Hank was going to show him. He was going to bring his laptop into the bedroom, get them both naked, and show Connor the worst of the worst when it came to shit he jerked off to. Well, maybe not the worst... Connor might not appreciate that. 

But so far, Hank had Connor scrolling and clicking through pornographic images of gravid women in every position and his little cunt kept clenching on the dick keeping it warm. 

Laying on his front with his neck bent in an angle that would be painful for a human over time with his arms out in front to interact with the old laptop. Hank lay on top of him, resting his weight on the android that he knew for sure not only could take it but enjoyed the weight while he writhed with pleasure. Both from the humping Hank was doing inside of him and the mental stimulation of the porn. 

Was he really going to look like that? Their bellies just looked so *full* but Connor already felt full? He had a cock in him but usually he didn't feel empty. 

He had known about all his biocomponents until he learned about his fertile womb. He knew where all of them were, how they filled the cavity of his abdomen. But human's organs moved when the baby started running out of space... 

Connor whimpered. Thinking about how it would feel for his baby to be running out of room inside him. Kicking and squirming, filling him entirely. Hank's big hands accompanying it on the outside, knowing he did it to Connor, endlessly proud as his boy suffered. 

Connor was only supposed to be cock warming right now, but he was so easy for Hank, and so much easier with Hank's baby in his belly. Connor shuddered with the small orgasm, whimpering and hiding his face in the mattress. 

His cunt felt so good. Felt so good to clench on the fat cock stretching him wide open. He wanted to be fuller than this, he wanted to feel it. Wanted to be so heavy. 

Hank stayed still as Connor clenched and panted. 

"Did you just come? You wanna look like that *that* bad? Oh honey." Hank cooed, giving Connor a nice gride in his oversensitive pussy. 

Connor was panting and squirming weakly. "Mmm yeah, I want to be heavy. I want to be full like that. I couldn't stop imagining it." 

"Won't have to imagine it for long, baby. You're gonna. It's already happening, there's nothing you can do to stop it." Hank whispered darkly in his ear. 

Connor cried out, thrusting his hips back, trying to give the father of his baby his pussy. In gratitude. Thanking him with his body for doing this to him. Making him so sexy. Hank fucking deserved it for making him feel this good. 

"You're having a baby, Connor. I put a baby in your belly, so you're gonna get big and full just like them." 

Hank loved this, whispering to Connor dark and sweet. The inevitable was coming for Connor. Hank throbbed. Connor was going to make him come if he kept up this desperate, slutty behavior.

"Now stop squirming, you're gonna make me come in you again. We don't want that do we? Unless you want me to try to put another one in you. Do you think you can handle it Connor? Two babies kicking in your belly?" Hank said with a thrust that made Connor whine. 

"I'll take whatever you give me. I wanna be your good boy, if that means having your babies-" Connor's body stilled under Hank's orders, he begged with his words.

"- even if it's two at a time? You'd get so fucking *big*, Connor. You want that?" Hank interrupted. 

"Please! Pleeeaaaasse, I wanna have your babies!" Connor begged. 

"Shut up, Connor. Before I put you over my knee. Just because you're all knocked up doesn't mean I won't punish you for being a bad boy. I don't care how big your belly gets, I can still spank the disobedience out of you, do you understand me? You've got more stuff to look at, so behave." Hank growled, pressing his cock in deep. 

Connor sniffed, tried to wipe his tears with one hand and click with the other hand. 

Now there were videos to look at. 

These got Connor even wetter than before. He could feel his slick leaking down between his thighs, it was gonna get on the bed. 

He couldn't help but moan, they all kept rubbing their tight, overtaxed skin. Moaning about the weight in their wombs. Connor panted along to the heavy breathing as they moved and massaged themselves. These were still just softcore videos, but Connor wanted to come again just from looking at them. 

"Shhh, you're okay. You're gonna be just like em, honey. That's gonna be you. I'll be here to hold you." Hank cooed in his ear. 

Connor desperately wished his stomach had more than just a slight curve to it. Sure, he loved his little bump, but he should be larger than this. He should be so big he can't sit with his legs closed. This position he was taking cock in shouldn't be possible. 

How was he only twelve weeks along and so sure that this was the life for him? Maybe it was the cock in his cunt convincing him he should be a pregnant slut. Maybe he just couldn't think straight with his legs spread. Couldn't remember his goals in life, his other priorities. His only focus was taking cock and growing Hank's children inside of him.

But he clicked on the next video and the woman was being fucked. Holding her round pregnant tummy. She had to be in her late second trimester, her belly was small and so cute. She was being fucked on her back and moaning in that over exaggerated way they all did, not at all like how loud Connor got naturally when he was being fucked. Like how he was about to be.

"You wanna get fucked like that, little one? Need me wrecking your little hole?" Hank grinned into Connor's neck as he kissed it

"Please! Fuck me, I wanna come again." Connor replied, pushing his ass back for Hank. 

Hank pulled them up so Connor was on his knees, and started thrusting into him doggy style. Both their eyes still on the screen, they kept changing the video as they rocked together. 

Hank was in fucking heaven. Soaked pussy gripping his cock. A small swell of tummy in one hand. Watching his favorite dirty porn with his moaning boy underneath him. 

He really hadn't understood how much this did it for Connor. Hank thought this was his kink and Connor only kinda liked it. Hank thought Connor just liked the attention. That he was appreciating that his condition was going to be a turn on and not a turn off. Hank had almost felt bad again for sexualizing Connor's journey. 

But his boy suprised him, obsessed too with the state of his body, and what the future held for it. Connor fucking *came* almost spontaneously from looking at big pregnant bellies. Imagining having one himself and losing it at the thought that he *did* have one. 

Hank buried himself over and over again, faster and faster, harder. Wasn't even watching the screen, closing his eyes and came hard thinking about Connor. 

His dick pulsed and Hank shoved in, his hips meeting Connor's ass almost painfully. Just wanted to get in deep, feel how warm and tight his boy's pussy was.

Put his seed right in that soaked, needy hole, made it that much wetter. Connor felt it and he whined. He was close but not close enough yet. He wanted to come but Hank was pulling out.

"Shhh, keep watching, honey. I got you. Keep watching." Hank murmured helped Connor onto his side and laying between his thighs.

Connor's pussy looked wrecked. His needy hard cock erect and looked desperate to be sucked on. Come and slick drooled over his folds and his little hole gaped just a little from having Hank's big dick in there. 

Hank took his small cock between his lips and sucked gently, poor thing hadn't gotten much attention. But he had another task to accomplish and he loved hearing Connor gasp when Hank ate his own come out of Connor's twitching little pussy. 

Connor was gonna lose it, and soon. It took longer for the second round, even though he hadn't gotten a break. But Hank's tongue lapping at all his sensors was gonna do it  
Connor could feel the build in every involuntary shake and shiver.

Still panting along with the videos. What was this one? She was clutching her gravid form in both hands, panting and moaning. Connor couldn't see the toy she was using though. He pressed a little closer to see as Hank pressed fingers into his hole now that he'd eaten all that come out of him. 

Hank started sucking on his dick, and Connor tried unsuccessfully to hump his face but he was focused intently on the moving bump on the screen. He twitched at the thought of his own baby moving inside him again. She couldn't hold the same position, kept moving her hands from her heaving belly, to rest heavily on her knees. 

Connor clutched the thrusting fingers in his cunt, his husband working his ass off to get Connor off. But Connor was enraptured by the screen, she was rocking, huffing. She couldn't keep still, it was like something was driving her mad. 

Her belly kept moving, and Hank kept fucking him. Connor was obsessed with her breathing, the way her bump heaved with every deep breath, every time she tensed and huffed for breath. Crying out. 

She kept leaning on her knees, holding her belly, rubbing it, soothing the life inside. Just like Connor was gonna, Hank promised, he was gonna look like that, he was gonna *feel* like that. She was almost bent over and Connor loved the way her belly hung from her frame. 

Oh God why wasn't he heavy yet? He'd been spreading his legs long enough, he should have a belly by now. Please, he wanted it so bad.

Connor was gonna come. Was she gonna come? She had to be close. Connor was close. Connor twitched, his dick twitched. He was gonna, gonna, almost, fuck. 

*"Oooooh God!!! It's coming! I have to push!"* She finally cried out not even a second after Connor went over the edge. 

Connor grunted and gasped as he came to the cries of what he *didn't fucking realize was labor.* He tried to concentrate on the fingers in him and the mouth applying sweet suction on his cock instead of the cries of someone that was in the process of giving birth. 

Even as the sounds of pain made him come harder. The thought just took over his body. His body getting tight and the sensation getting overwhelming. Just like his sweet orgasm taking over his body. 

He wasn't even done coming yet but he felt so shocked and ashamed about how turned on he was. Oh, fuck what the fuck was he doing? He was so disgusting. He was so aroused. 

"Hank, Hank. Hank, stop. I came." Connor said, breathlessly, still in shock and not wanting to be touched anymore, it was just so wrong. 

Hank pulled off with one last lick to that sore overheated cunt. God, this was hot. He could still hear the porn going too. Hank wasn't getting it back up but he loved doing this for Connor. Fuck he'd gotten so loud, so into it. Such a dirty boy. 

Hank hadn't even known this was something he wanted to do, make Connor get off to this kind of porn, or eat his own come out of that pregnant pussy but Hank was delighted. 

"Baby boy, did that feel good? You came twice, what a good boy." Hank cooed as he climbed back up the bed to be with Connor. 

But Connor was watching the screen through his fingers and Hank realized he'd fucked up. He thought he'd moved all the birth and labor shit to a different folder but there she was, crying about the pressure of her contractions as the camera moved to show her pussy starting to bulge and move into the teardrop shape. 

"Shit, Connor I'm sorry, we can turn that off now- " Hank tried but Connor just stared. 

"I'm gonna have to do that, aren't I?" Connor said in a unreadable, shocked voice. 

Hank kissed his yellow spinning LED. "Yeah, honey." 

"You're attracted to this?" Connor asked, probing.

"Are you?" Hank challenged. 

Connor bit his lip, he'd turned down the volume already but he watched her push into a crown and closed the video. 

"I need more information. I'll need to do more research. It's inevitable after all." Connor said, resting a hand on his bump. 

Hank decided to risk it. "Yeah. When push comes to shove... You'll be pushing." He whispered in his husband's ear. 

Connor shuddered. Clutched Hank's arm for comfort. It was so scary. It was so hot. That he was doing this on Hank's command. 

"I'll do anything for you, Hank." Connor professed, shifting the blame for his feelings. 

"I'm starting to believe you, Con. But I know you do anything you wanna do, too." 

Hank put the laptop away and started getting ready for bed. And Connor imagined the butterflies in his stomach to be a flurry of kicks deep inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God you got through my bullshit again!   
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment! 
> 
> Pls don't roast and kinkshame, I'm sensitive


	3. Waistband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's starting to look the part on his maternity leave, and he's been home alone all day. Hank and Connor are very happy to see each other when Hank comes home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got me blocked as HELL, I've had 80% of this sitting in my drafts for ages now, because I got near the end and went "I don't waaaannnnnnaaa write about sex" because like... P in hole sex is boring, gimme kink and foreplay for days apparently. 
> 
> Pretty vanilla this time, if you've made it this far. They really just fuck for the most part. Anything involving labor/birth is just mentioned as dirty talk, there's a little masturbation, a little denial.. gratuitous dirty talk actually. Oral sex, p in v sex, belly rubs, really the most kinky/uncomfortable thing would be that Connor can feel the baby moving now, because Google said you can feel it as early as 20 weeks, so.

Connor had always worn men's underwear, even though he didn't have a budge to fill them out. He'd always worn boxer briefs under his jeans. And of course his first pair had been cyberlife brand, and the rest was stuff Hank had bought him. And he'd experimented with different shapes and leg lengths, he'd thrown some briefs in the mix. 

But they'd lost all the coziness since his belly started growing. That fucking waistband being pulled too tight on his swell. Or bunching uncomfortably under his roundness. Connor was getting tired of it. 

And he couldn't just go without underwear, he was so aroused all the time, immeasurably horny, that he was dripping slick practically all day every day. If he tried going commando while he was this pregnant he'd soak through his pants without even trying. 

So he had to try something new. Something with a low waist. Something soft and secure against his dripping pussy. Something that would look so pretty under his pregnant belly. 

Hank's heart fucking stopped when he saw Connor as his boy greeted him at the door. His t-shirt had ridden up to show his baby bump to Hank. Always trying to show Hank the proper appreciation for making him this heavy. And under that round tummy, was a tight pair of lavender cotton panties, the lace waistband creeping up the lowest part of Connor's belly. 

They clung to Connor's mound and his hips just right, showcasing what Hank knew to be a plump pregnant pussy under that bump and between those legs. 

"Welcome home! I missed you." Connor said with a kiss, taking Hank's coat so he could get him in the door faster. 

Hank let Connor strip him, praying he'd get to strip him further and soon. But as soon as his arms were free again, Hank's hands went to that precious bump. Feeling how stretched and smooth Connor's belly was. 

"Don't you mean, ' 'we' missed you'?" Hank asked, rubbing the side of his belly where it was starting to protrude.

"Well, 'we' don't miss going to work, I miss work. And I missed you most." 

Connor leaned in for a kiss, enjoying the tickle of beard on his face. Maternity leave had left him touch starved. He'd gone from spending most of the day with Hank to barely having a few hours with him every day. And he was felt stifled by orders to start resting early because he was high risk.

But at 20 weeks, Connor had never felt better, if a lot heavier than normal. He'd kept trying to make the argument for desk work, but no dice. The whole station knew the second there was a crime scene that Connor would be fighting to go inspect it first. 

So Connor felt well enough to do as he pleased, do a little discreet Jericho work, run errands. But until the baby arrived, he was stuck being a house husband and Hank liked it that way. 

His boy devoting all of his time to growing nice and big at home. Feeling the kicking deep in him that started last week. Hank just kept feeling the swell under his hands while he kissed Connor a very happy hello. 

It had been wonderful, Connor yelping from the other room that Hank needed to get in there right that minute, scaring the crap out of Hank that something was wrong. Only to have his hand grabbed and pressed to Connor's middle. The rapid explanation that Connor had felt a kick. That he'd felt movement inside his growing belly. 

Hank hadn't felt anything, even when Connor led his fingers to where he felt the baby inside. But Hank's chest was warm. This was happening, and his boy was so excited. 

They'd both been so apprehensive about doing this in the first place, and apprehensive about it working at all. After all, this was the first time an android had carried a human. But now Connor could feel it, proof that Hank had knocked him up.

Connor's body was changing and he felt ridiculously claimed by Hank. The knowledge that he was giving up so much to be at home growing for his husband. His womb full of this human's seed. That he'd been bred like an animal. It made Connor feel human. 

It made Hank feel in control. The knowledge that he'd done this to Connor. Sure, it had been an accident, but it was happening on Hank's terms. Hank had spread his darling's legs and filled him up where he needed it most. And now Connor was getting very very full.

Hank was very happy to explore why Connor had decided to change his underwear to something so frilly and small. Especially when Connor turned and walked through to the kitchen and Hank's eyes never left his ass all wrapped in pale purple cotton, his entire thigh exposed. 

"Why don't we go to bed early tonight, honey?" Hank called. 

"If this is about not getting enough rest, I'm getting plenty, I'm sleeping more than I ever have. I'm convinced I'll have lost a year by the time this is over." Connor replied, getting the dishes he needed down from the cabinets. 

"Even if I made it worth your while?" 

Connor chuckled to himself. 

"Don't tell me you've been distracted at work thinking about me. You're wasting opportunities that I'd really like to take." 

As Connor mouthed off good naturedly, teasing, Hank was stalking up behind the swollen android. 

"You're not coming back to work this pregnant, Con. You've made your bed, stupid boy, and now you're gonna lie in it. You're going to stay home and grow a nice big belly for me. You hear me?" Hank growled. 

He nipped at his husband's ear, breathing heavily in it. Connor's swell in his hands, Hank rubbed firmly, feeling the pseudo flesh under his fingers. 

Connor gasped as his husband's groping agitated the life in his womb, felt the shifting inside him. He moaned, Hank's hard cock rubbed on his ass, trying to poke between his legs. With the combination of all of it, Connor was soaking his new panties. 

His jealousy of Hank getting to be in the outside world while he was kept in the house ebbed away, being replaced by the roaring need to be the pregnant bitch in Hank's bed. Serve the cock that put him in this state. 

"I understand. I know my place. Please, take what's yours." Connor begged. 

"You've gotten so easy for me. Barely even halfway through, already need to start spreading your legs and scream that, well, something's coming. Even though for now, it's just you having your sweet little orgasm instead of my baby." Hank purred. 

Connor shuddered, Hank knew he was having mixed feelings about giving birth in another twenty or so weeks. He knew Hank liked it, couldn't wait to see Connor in labor. But Connor was understandably scared, as much as the thought of Hank fucking him through his contractions appealed to him. 

But that was a long way off, even as it loomed in the distance. Right now, he was still five months pregnant for Hank, and he just wanted to have sex already. Hank was teasing him.

Connor's panties were soaked. They had been damp all day, Connor was spending most of his time perpetually wet. He hadn't been prepared for how soft the fabric would be against his vulva and cock when he was wet. 

His hands had been on the counter, trying to prepare to feed his family, but Connor decided he was more touched starved than hungry. He slipped a hand between his upper thighs, little achy cock between two fingers. Fingertips at his needy little hole. 

But Hank caught him. Grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around. Held his hands out to his sides, but as Hank began to speak, he put both of Connor's thin wrists in one hand and held them. His now free hand touched Connor's sex instead.

"Did I say you could do that? Touch yourself through your pretty fucking panties? You're soaked, honey. You're so fucking ready for me." 

Connor quivered and shook, going weak in the knees. Hank groping and stroking him felt so wonderful. He needed more, it was so good. 

"Please, please fuck me." Connor whined. 

Hank let Connor go and spanked his ass. 

"Go to the bedroom. My pretty boy gets fucked in the bed. Gotta be gentle with you, now. Can't just fuck you like a whore when you've got my seed in you." 

Connor whimpered and tried not to waddle on his way to the bedroom. Both hands passing over his tummy. This was so embarrassing, Hank using him like this. He couldn't handle it. 

Between Hank objectifying him and his pregnancy, and reminding Connor that he was inevitably going to have to give birth, Connor needed to just be used. Spread his legs like Hank said.

Connor bent over the tall bed. Keeping his t-shirt and panties on because of how much Hank seemed to like him in them. Connor could feel his belly protruding out underneath him when he bent over like this, he could feel the weight. 

Hank strode in the room not long after, cock at full mast in his pants, he'd shed his shirt in the hall and kicked off his shoes in the living room. He'd figured he'd give his bitch the privilege of unwrapping his cock so he could taste it himself. But he got a little distracted by the sight Connor had made for him on the bed. 

His cute little ass all wrapped up like a present by the lavender fabric. Keeping the boy's holes hidden. But not completely, God, not completely. The soft cotton clung to his folds, fabric dark and shining. Those long legs that were working so hard these days to hold up a heavy growing tummy were completely exposed. The small of Connor's back was visible too. 

And Hank desperately wished Connor was further along, close to his due date, maybe even past it, so Hank could see that bulging, overfull middle hanging visibly between Connor's legs. Hank couldn't wait to watch Connor labor in this position, moaning to have his pain soothed. Just so Hank could slip his big cock in that contracting pussy and get it nice and ready. 

Hank stepped close and rubbed them together through the fabric, dry humping as if that's what got Connor in this mess. Not Hank deep inside him, pumping his hole full until it was messy. He was making Connor cry out for him anyways. 

"Noooo, please fuck me. I've been good." Connor moaned, writhing, rocking back to get more friction. 

"How come you're wearing panties, Connor? You thought I just wouldn't notice?" Hank purred. 

"I- my underwear doesn't fit over my belly anymore. I got too big to wear them." Connor confessed. 

Hank let his fingers dance along the lacey waistband, creeping up to feel Connor's bump and make the baby kick again. He was sure he could feel it now. Under his fingers. The movement inside Connor that wouldn't let him rest.

"So it's not just your shirts riding up? You've got no idea how sexy you look right now. No idea how bad I needed you when you opened the door, tummy sticking out, pretty panties on? I mean, right now, Con, it feels like you're just trying to keep your holes hidden away from me. Don't want me playing with them." Hank said in a foreboding tone. 

Connor squirmed, his middle was Hank's favorite place to touch these days. He was sure all the constant touching was making him more sensitive. And the more Hank did it during sex, the hotter it became. Connor was sure by the time he was in his ninth month, Hank could touch his belly and make him come in an instant. 

"Not, not hiding. I'm all yours, you claimed me and I'm all yours!" He cried, the evidence of Hank's stake squirming inside along with it's parent.

"Not gonna find you bouncing on another man's cock? Even if I did, it wouldn't fucking matter. You've got /my/ baby in your belly. /My/ seed in your womb." Hank growled, endlessly proud of what he did to Connor. 

"No one else could ever fill me up this good. I'd never. Please-please-please." Connor chanted. 

"You know, I'm actually really interested in how your pussy tastes right now. Think it changes month to month? Getting even more delicious the further along you are? I think you already taste better at five months than you did before you got all knocked up. I wonder how good your little fuck hole is gonna taste when your belly drops." Hank said as he dropped to his knees behind Connor. 

Not even pushing the panties aside, Hank started licking Connor's slick right off his panties. It was so warm under his tongue, all of Connor's folds through the fabric. His little erection tented the soaked underwear and Hank sucked on it, making Connor wail. 

The fabric was so dark and shiny with how much of Hank's saliva and Connor's slick drowning it. Frankly, so was Hank's beard, dripping wet from licking Connor's gushing cunt. 

Hank finally pushed them to the side, much to Connor's relief. He moaned gratefully to feel Hank's warm mouth directly, his cock throbbing just like Hank's did in his pants. Connor wanted Hank in. Inside. 

But Hank was so grateful for the opportunity to eat very pregnant pussy. He wouldn't ever pass up the opportunity to lick the snatch of the bitch he'd knocked up. He wouldn't pass up the chance to eat pussy that didn't have a filled up womb attached, but he wasn't lying. It was so much tastier like this. 

Hank stood up, flipped Connor over and pushed him up onto the bed. Hank encouraged Connor to lift his arms up above his head and Hank stripped him of his shirt so they were both naked from the waist up. 

"You want my cock, right? Take my pants off and you can have it. I know you need it bad." Hank promised. 

Connor set to his task, undoing the button and the zipper, pulling his human's boxers down with his pants. Connor scooted up on the bed, still clad in his drenched panties, while Hank stepped out of his jeans. 

Connor had been so sure that Hank was going to fuck him, but apparently he wasn't satisfied, still hungry for him. 

Connor was loud. And Hank was sloppy. Hank kept one hand gripping Connor's thigh as he licked and sucked that sweet cunt, but his other hand joined one of Connor's on his bump. Connor's free hand was of course buried in his husband's hair, holding on and helping to guide him into the rhythm he needed to come just like that. 

Hank's erection was grinding on the bed, while he sucked on Connor's. There were wires short-circuiting up and down Connor's body, making his legs shake. Making him quiver. The heat kept building in his belly as the baby kicked, pleasure squirming in his lower abdomen. Spiking up through his body from his dick and dripping, needy pussy. He'd wanted to hold on until Hank was inside him, but he was having Hank's baby. Being pregnant, that meant he was allowed a few indulgences, right? Like coming during oral and during sex. 

So Connor kept gasping and crying out. Rocking down onto Hank's face. Grinding on his tongue. Pleading. Clenching. Tensing. *Oh there it fucking was.* 

"I'm coming!" Connor panted, legs twitching around Hank's shoulders. 

Connor shook apart, pleasure rolling through his body, still not satisfying his need. That, he still needed his husband's cock for. But it felt good. And his hole was slicker than ever now, and still clenching with the aftershocks. 

Hank grinned and started climbing up Connor's body. "Happened just like I said it would, sugar. Legs spread, screamin-" 

"Fuck. Me." Connor interrupted, demanding, claiming Hank's lips, all soaked in slick. 

The kiss was wet, and a bit sloppy. Hank opened his mouth to it, letting Connor taste his own sex. Taste how delicious he was, just like Hank had. Pulled back and kissed with just their lips, hot and sweet. 

Connor's hands traveled his lover's body, so much focus had been on him, and his changing form, he'd barely been able to give any love or appreciation of the man he loved. His deep attraction to Hank and his very human body was what got him into this mess in the first place after all.

Spending every day with his eyes trailing up Hank's broad chest, the way he filled up a room and filled out his clothes. Buttons pulling on his shirts at the chest and stomach, hiding what Connor knew was a very beefy body. How watching Hank all day, hearing him talk, and being situational forced to keep professional distances around him all day meant by the time they got home, Connor would be soaked and achy and desperate for cock. 

Desperate to be underneath what he knew to be a beast of a man. Wanted his hole fucked open and filled. Wishing he could be in Hank's bed all the time, tired of having to be polite out in the world. 

They say be careful what you wish for. His swollen middle advertising his fertility had definitely done the trick. Made him needier for Hank than ever. 

Connor got to touch now, though. Hands all over Hank's back and shoulders, digging his nails in till Hank groaned. Connor wanted to hear more of that. He was sure he would when Hank pushed inside him. 

But Connor liked to touch. Hank's whole body was thick and sturdy. Covered in hair. Covering skin that glowed with health more and more as the days passed. Probably sharing Connor's pregnancy glow. Connor got to touch Hank's bare skin, feel the soft flesh and firm muscle. Sometimes tracing the lines of his tattoos. 

Connor had always been just so attracted to Hank. When he was finally allowed to touch, he found his sexuality to be overwhelming and all encompassing. The drive to feel pleasure. The need to be taken care of. The joy in submission. Feeling desired, and like a thing of beauty, that only Hank could appreciate. Only Hank could appreciate him like this, only his human could make this process so pleasurable and worth his while. 

Connor wrapped his legs around his husband, still licking into his mouth. Connor's firm stomach pressed against Hank's, not uncomfortable just yet, but noticable. This is when he felt the heaviest, laying on his back. Full womb pressing on his insides. If he were human, it might have been uncomfortable. But Connor just felt full.

He felt Hank's cock rub against the underside of his pregnant belly, tickling where it the the most sensitive. Hank actually seemed happy to gride his erection where Connor was the roundest. Connor bet his skin felt nice on Hank's cock. 

There were better places for Hank to put his cock. Connor knew he had to convince the human. He knew just how to beg for it to get what he wanted. 

"In me! Put it in me! I want your come in me, I need more come in my pussy." Connor whined, tightening his legs around Hank's waist and pulling him closer to grind on that heavy belly. 

"You need more come? I don't think I get you anymore pregnant, Connor. Do you think it's too late to try to fuck twins into you? Or do you think I'll just have to try again next time? I think you just need to wait to get bigger." Hank purred, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

Connor bit and sucked on Hank's neck for being mean to him. 

"I just need come. Addicted to it. It's why I got pregnant in the first place. I needed lots of come in my pussy. I knew, deep down, I needed you to put a baby in my belly. And now my belly is too big to fit in my clothes anymore. But I still need come in me! It's the best feeling ever." Connor whispered, passionate in Hank's ear

Hank growled, pressed and grinded his cock firmly against Connor's belly. Connor knew exactly what to say to drive him insane.

"So you don't want twins getting you really big and heavy?" Hank teased, hands traveling.

"Next time, promise. I'll have lots of babies for you at once. Just gotta pump me nice and full of come again." Connor panted, wondering why the fuck Hank hadn't taken the hint yet, ungrateful bastard.

"Oh? So there's gonna be a next time? You love being knocked up that much, honey? You love it, I knew it. You're such a slut." Hank repaid the favor of having his neck bitten, scraping his teeth on Connor's chassis.

Connor gasped, brow furrowing. Hank was a tease, he knew what Connor needed and was deliberately keeping it away from him. What was the goddamn point of feeding his husband's lust if he wasn't getting what he wanted? 

Connor writhed, becoming frustrated. 

"Fuck me!" He demanded. 

But he only gasped in shock yet again as Hank raised up to rut his cock almost savagely against Connor's stomach. Connor's cunt was soaked and aching and Hank was refusing to tend to it. Serving only his own needs and fulfilling his own desires like a creep, using Connor's body.

"Hank!" Connor snapped, trying to wriggle away.

"Shh-shh-shh-shhhh. Hush honey. Stop fighting me, the stress isn't good for the baby." Hank whispered darkly. 

"Then fuck me, I need you inside me." 

"I'm already fucking you, Connor. The way I want to. And you already got something inside you, aren't you full enough? Gonna be overstuffed, honey." 

Connor was only weakly trying to squirm away now that Hank had reminded him that he had to stay relaxed for the baby. He kept spreading his long legs around Hank, hoping to incentivize him to slip down between them. 

But Hank's warm weight stayed centered on Connor's lower abdomen, were his belly curved up sharply and was the most sensitive. His heavy cock was slick from the precum it was dripping on Connor's skin. 

He was even being held down, both of Hank's big hands wrapped around Connor's ribs. Below his pecs but just above his tummy. Held down while Hank rutted on him like an animal. Sliding back and forth. Until Hank took a hand and started poking at Connor's swell with three fingers. Prodding all over where Connor had been growing big for him. 

"Can't really feel any of that kicking, honey. How would you feel if I just came on your belly? Hmm?" Said Hank. 

"No! In me, please, fuck me. Come in me!" Connor begged. 

Hank just took his prodding fingers away and used that hand to hold his cock in place against Connor's bump. Groaned at how good it felt to rut with stimulation on both sides. He took his cock completely in hand and rubbed his head on Connor's skin, spreading the wetness around. 

"Maybe I want to come on your belly. You ever think about that?" 

"Please, my love, I need you to take care of me." Connor pleaded.

"Oh I am going to take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you for forever. But I wanna come all over your pregnant belly. And I don't think there's a damn thing you can do to stop me." 

Hank knew he could come like this, Connor's warm body against his slick cock, but he knew that they'd both be better satisfied by Hank slipping in that sweet hole.

He relented, Connor had certainly begged enough. Connor mewled in relief as Hank spread him and pressed in. Sliding in deep inside his cunt. Grinded and rocked his hips, still teasing his husband. 

But Connor was only so patient and he started squirming, trying to beg with his body again. Wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders and a leg around his waist, wishing he could set the rhythm himself in this position. Regretting that he hadn't demanded to get on top and handle the whole situation himself. 

"Haaank, move! Please." Connor whined. 

Hank just chuckled, kissing up Connor's neck and collarbones, still fucking nice and slow and easy. He didn't want to come too soon after all, with the way his boy had been begging for come. Couldn't just give him whatever he wanted because he was insisting that he deserved it. Of all the privileges he got from being all bred up, that wasn't one of them. He didn't just get Hank's come whenever he wanted it. 

Connor kept whining, way too loud for the very slow sex they were having. Still attempting to manipulate Hank into giving him what he wanted. He was needy, and bratty, and downright spoiled. It was a good thing he was so cute and sweet, made Hank love him so much. Was a good thing he was all swollen, if he wasn't, Hank would have teased for much much longer. But Connor was pregnant and he didn't deserve to wait and wait and wait for come when he was doing something so wonderful with Hank's seed. 

"Alright, baby. I'll give it to you. Be a good boy, now. Alright? You gonna be on your best behavior after you get my come?" Hank cooed. 

"Yes, please, I'll be perfect for you. I wanna be perfect for you." 

He already was. 

Hank pushed up to sit up on his knees, put Connor's legs on his shoulders, making him feel all exposed again. Just a pretty boy for Hank to look at and enjoy. Pink nipples on a flat chest, a small belly filling out his middle, a pretty pussy all filled up with cock, and big brown eyes that never left Hank. 

Hank really relented this time, dropping back down on all fours to lay into his boy. The way he needed. He started up a faster momentum, making Connor start to moan with the rhythm of Hank's thrusts. 

His pussy was already so sensitive after coming once. Still needy after being left home alone all day with only his belly for company. Being all filled up made him feel sore, and his little cock was throbbing too. It rubbed Hank's pelvis with every thrust and Connor knew he'd get to come again soon. 

He reached between them as Hank picked up the pace, fucking into him harder. Not for his little cock, but to rub his warm, hard bump. Connor loved Hank so much, loved him for giving him this belly, loved him for making him so wet all the time, for taking care of everything Connor needed. 

Connor clenched his walls on his husband's cock, making it tight for him. His pelvis was rubbing Connor's cock for him, and it wasn't long until they both came. Hank depositing his load deep in his boy, Connor tightening with the spasms of his orgasm as usual. 

They held each other tight as they came down from their high, feeling tired after their long days. Feeling satisfied now they they could reconnect the way they needed to after so many hours apart. Precious moments that the husbands should be spending together before the baby arrived. But Hank was home with Connor now. As he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, let me know if I need to tag anything else as usual. 
> 
> I'd love some suggestions for what else they could get up to in the coming weeks as Connor progresses. I'm actually just thinking about adding a few less slutty chapters with more fluff/angst but my ideas still aren't super solid. This concept isn't going anywhere because it lives in my head rent free, so don't be too worried but I'm running low on ideas. 
> 
> Love y'all! Come yell at me at dirty-droids on Tumblr if you wanna!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kinkshame me I'm a gentle soul. 
> 
> I hope you're here at the end because you liked it? If you did, and you want more please leave a comment with your thoughts I'm gonna need the help on this one. 
> 
> I haven't decided if I want Daddy kink in this, if you want that or any other kink please let me know!


End file.
